Shower Of Stars
by thirteencharms
Summary: Kaoru thinks her stepbrother's group is just plain stuck up. Then Kenshin changes her mind [AU]KxK
1. The Introduction

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki  
  
A thousand different shades of green whizzed passed her window, making her dizzy. It was either that, or the constant up and down motions of the train were making her a bit queasy. Kaoru opened her window, letting her raven hair fly in the wind.  
"Ah, finally, the food is here! I've been waiting for hours!" her younger brother, Yahiko complained as attendants stepped into their first- class cabin. 'Only two years into this rich lifestyle and he's already a spoilt brat,' Kaoru mused.  
  
As soon as the food reached the table, Yahiko started to devour the lavish spread, making Kaoru think that he would choke anytime soon. Kaoru put on a more serious expression, "Anou, Yahiko, I hope you won't be like that in Tokyo. I don't think Aoshi-niichan would like that behaviour, since he's always so cold and serious."  
  
"Yeah whatever, busu. I'm sure he'd hate you for being so ugly!" Yahiko replied, triggering a war of insults between the two.  
  
She and Yahiko were going to Tokyo, from Kyoto, to live with their rich stepbrother, Aoshi. Both their parents were in London, so it was up to Aoshi to take care of them. Kaoru disliked this arrangement, as she did not like him at all. She even thought her mother was irresponsible for pushing them away to a cold stranger, just to be with her new husband. Kaoru liked her stepfather; he was caring, jolly, humorous and downright gullible.  
  
Kaoru chuckled to herself as she began to dig in her own food. Her stepfather always gave in to what her mother would request him to do. And starting a branch of his successful business franchise in London was one of them.  
  
Going to London was none of Kaoru's intentions. She wanted to stay in Japan, just as what her father would have wished for her. A flash of sadness dimmed her face. Her father had died of cancer when she was only nine years old, while Yahiko was barely walking. Since then, her mother has been into a string of dates. 'Too many to count,' Kaoru thought.  
  
After a few hours of traveling, Kaoru and Yahiko reached Tokyo. They didn't even bother with their luggage as they knew one of their helpers would carry it for them. Soon, they were escorted to a black mini-van and were soon on the way to the Shinomori mansion. They've done this many times before, it became a routine.  
  
Kaoru looked out the window, staring at the buildings pass by. She was amazed, from a beautiful natural landscape, to a more urban fashion; she wondered which one she liked more.  
  
When she reached the mansion, she walked straight in, forgetting gawk at the massive size of the mansion, like the first time she saw it. She plopped on the lush living room couch, feeling the velvet on it. Yahiko plopped beside her and continued to play with his Nintendo that he had been fussing over earlier on.  
  
Just then, Aoshi strode in the living room with three other guys. 'Probably from his college,' Kaoru thought. This reminded her; she had to go to his college as well. Life just got better! Not.  
  
"Kaoru, dressed like a simpleton as always," Aoshi said coolly. Kaoru looked at her white shirt and jeans. She shrugged. She always ignored his insults, and equally remarked, "Good afternoon, Aoshi-niichan. If you hadn't spoke I would have thought you were a zombie."  
  
He nodded at Kaoru and Yahiko, ignoring her remark and wordlessly accepting their presence. Yahiko yawned, "I'm tired, I'll go to my room now. Night, guys!" Kaoru watched as the kid raced to his room.  
  
She stared at Aoshi, waiting for an introduction. Oblivious to what Kaoru's request was, he mouthed "Nani?" to her. Rolling her eyes she stuck out her hand.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru," she introduced, shaking a tall, spiky-haired, skinny man's hand. "Sano, Sagara Sanosuke," he replied with a goofy smile.  
  
"Seta Soujirou," a young-looking man with a grin followed. She could tell his face was stuck like that for a long time.  
  
"Himura Kenshin," a red-headed man with a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek said. Kaoru was amazed; she had never seen eyes of the colour lavender, as Kenshin's before.In fact, she had never seen such a beautiful man like this before, either! His lavender eyes met her sapphire ones, colouring her cheeks crimson. Kenshin kept his eyes on her, his face emotionless.  
  
"Oi, Aoshi, we should go," Sano called, tugging at the red sash on his head.  
  
"Ah. Get some sleep, Kaoru, you look terrible." Aoshi smirked. Kaoru wanted to bash him up, but he wanted to act lady-like in front of Kenshin.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"None of your business, tanuki," With that, he left. 


	2. Mysterious Allure

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki  
  
The next morning Kaoru woke up bright and early. It was her first day at her new college, where Aoshi studied as well. She threw on her "simpleton clothes" of her usual jeans and tee shirt. She slung her bag over her shoulders, got in her chauffeured car and was on her way to the college.  
  
Once she reached the entrance, a crowd flocked her, asking her various questions about Aoshi and herself. It was like she was a movie-star! Overwhelmed at first, she nudged her way through and finally reached the school office.  
  
The office was grand, and looked somewhat similar to a bank. Kaoru looked over to her left and saw four portraits hung on the wall. One of them was of her step-dad, while the rest, she was clueless about. She ignored this fact and made her way to the clerk.  
  
"Good morning, I'm-"Kaoru was cut off by the clerk. "Kamiya Kaoru, Shinomori Tetsuka's stepdaughter, I know. Here's your schedule, locker number, books, everything you need to know about. Ooh, I like your shirt," Kaoru looked down and grimaced. She hated her shirt, "Enjoy your time here in Tokyo U!" the clerk said quickly. She looked over Kaoru's shoulder, indicating that her turn was over.  
  
'How did she know that?' Kaoru asked as she walked out of the office. She looked over her schedule and found out that her stepfather had already fixed her it for her, and found all the subjects that she favored on the piece of paper.  
  
She went to her locker and stuffed her bag in it, causing her books drop out of it. She picked it up and found another hand helping her. She looked up and saw a small girl with a braided ponytail.  
  
"Misao!" she said with a grin. She took her Literature book from her and smiled when she saw that Misao was carrying the same book. She had known Misao as one of her stepfather's friend's daughter. She was a cheerful tomboy, always full of energy.  
  
"You're taking literature too? First year, I mean." Kaoru inquired. "Yeah, let me see your schedule. Ooh, cool, you've chosen the same subjects as mine! Great! Let me show you the school grounds before class, ne?" Misao invited. Kaoru nodded.  
  
The start of the tour was pleasant, no one bothered them, but many pairs of eyes bored into Kaoru. 'What's the big deal? I'm going to my step brother's school. So what?'  
  
"Um, Misao, can I ask you a question," Misao nodded, "Well, what's the big deal with Aoshi? I mean, he's popular, yeah, but so what? Why do people stare that much at me?"  
  
"It's not just Aoshi-sama, Kaoru," Misao's eyes sparkled, "It's his gumi. They're popular, handsome and really rich. Do you know that they, as well as you, don't need to attend any classes and still pass?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened, "NANI! Doushite?"  
  
"You don't know? Aoshi-sama takes this advantage any chance he'll get! Your family is one of the wealthiest in Japan. Along with Seta-san's, Sagara- san's and Himura-san's. They are the benefactors of Tokyo University. So if you don't pass, your family might sue this school and the school will fall. It's too much of a risk." Misao explained as they reached the open fields of the school.  
  
"Look, it's Aoshi-sama's gumi!" Misao cried, pointing at Aoshi, Sano, Soujiro and Kenshin. Misao's face blushed when Aoshi looked her way. Kaoru chuckled.  
  
"Misao-chan, you like Aoshi-niichan, ne?" Kaoru asked with laughter in her voice.  
  
"Nani? No way, I just admire him as a senior, that's all," Misao explained, blushing to the roots of her hair. Kaoru smiled. Misao was very cute.  
  
"Anou, how long have we known each other?" Kaoru asked, "Well almost two years! And you have been gawking at Aoshi since then. Why haven't you told him how you feel?" Kaoru asked before she could reply to the first question.  
  
"Because of her," Misao said, pointing to a raven haired beauty, who was all over the four men.  
  
Kaoru asked, "Who is she?"  
  
"Megumi. She's always around them. She's the prettiest girl in school, and the most popular, so obviously she'd be with the coolest, cutest and richest guys in school, ne?" Misao scoffed, grimacing at the sight of Megumi.  
  
Sano caught sight of Kaoru and Misao and waved them to come over. Aoshi rolled his eyes in annoyance at the sight of both ladies.  
  
"Oi, Kaoru, how do you like you new school?" Sano asked. Kaoru shrugged, "It's okay."  
  
Soujiro, with his famous grin, chuckled, "You'll get to like it soon, right Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin, with Megumi hanging on his hand, just shrugged. Kaoru felt a small tug on her heart. Kenshin didn't seem to care about her. Kaoru shook her head slightly, 'It's not as if I like him!'  
  
"Aoshi, is this your sister? She looks, uh, pretty," Megumi said, eyeing her shirt. Clearly, the only thing that Kaoru and Megumi had in common was the fact that they both hated Kaoru's shirt. Why did she wear it anyway?  
  
"You don't have to be nice, Megumi. I don't really favour this tanuki," Aoshi smirked. Kaoru rolled her eyes. Just then the bell rang, Misao and her jogged off to their next class. Aoshi, Sano and Megumi chuckled at them for their eagerness to class. "Like a puppy dog," Megumi mused.  
  
After two hours of studying, Kaoru was exhausted. Luckily she had a break for an hour unlike Misao, who had and hour of calculus next. Kaoru roamed around the school, and finally found a suitable place to recuperate: the balcony near the rooftop.  
  
She opened the door leading to the balcony and stopped dead in her tracks. Shimmering red hair was dancing in the wind, with its owner sitting comfortably on the ledge. Kaoru stood there for a moment, studying Kenshin. He looked beautiful, like an angel. Kaoru blushed, what was she thinking? She was about to leave when she heard him speak.  
  
"Staring is rude, ne, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin muttered, without turning to face her. Kaoru was astonished. How did he know?  
  
"Gomen, I'll leave you alone," she apologized. Kenshin chuckled, "You don't need to leave."  
  
Kaoru nodded, knowing it was pointless as he wouldn't see her, and walked towards the ledge. She leaned over it and stared at the sky. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. His face, always emotionless, was covered by his flaming hair. She turned her attention back to the sky.  
  
Kenshin felt her staring at him, and smiled inwardly. He liked Kaoru, from the moment he saw her. He had no intention of showing it, though, because that was his personality. Always cold and keeping his feelings in. Besides, he had other things on his mind, like Tomoe. Tomoe was his friend, a best friend, rather and was very close to his heart. In fact, he loved her more than that. She was the only one who understood him. But, she never seemed to return her love. He felt a hand on his arm, and turned to Kaoru, who had curiosity written all over her pretty face.  
  
"Gomenasai, what were you saying?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru sighed, "I said would you like something to drink? It's pretty warm here, so I figured you'd be thirsty as I am."  
  
Kenshin shook his head and smiled. Kaoru's heartbeat skipped. This was the first time he smiled. Kenshin averted his eyes back to the sky, "I would like some of that biscuits in your hand, though."  
  
Kaoru took one of her biscuits from the open pocket of her bag. Boy, was he sharp. She gave one to him and smiled, "What club are you in, Kenshin- niichan?"  
  
Niichan? Kenshin chuckled, that sounded odd, "Call me Kenshin. I'm in the kendo team."  
  
"Oh," Kaoru replied, "Maybe I should join, too. My father taught me kendo." Kenshin caught a tinge of sadness in her voice, but thought it wasn't any of his business to intrude.  
  
"I don't think I asked you that, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said, his voice cold. Kaoru sighed, there he was again, cold and uncaring. He opened a bit to her, but somehow caught himself, and turned back.  
  
Kenshin wished he didn't say that, but he did. At least it would stir her away from thinking that he was a softy. Kenshin chuckled at the thought. He got off the ledge, making Kaoru question his movements.  
  
"I have to meet Aoshi," he said, his violet eyes flashing, "Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne," Kaoru whispered, knowing he didn't hear her. She looked at the area where he was sitting before. Her face contorted into confusion. Why did he ask for some biscuit and not eating it at all? She shrugged and stuffed the packet of biscuit into her bag. He was so mysterious that it created and allure. Kaoru knew that she was attracted to him at some level, but dismissed it as an infatuation. With a sigh, she left the balcony and went back to her usual classes. 


	3. Threats

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Two weeks had passed, and Kaoru was getting along well with school, Aoshi's gumi, her 'infatuation' with Kenshin, and the common rumors that students of Tokyo U cook up about her, Misao, Aoshi and his gumi. Kaoru rolled her eyes at the thought of Aoshi. He had been really hostile to her these past weeks, without any reason. He was really bugging her, even Megumi decided to call her "tanuki". Aoshi has influenced his group as well. Sano and Soujirou were making fun of her now, but not as severe as Aoshi. Kaoru dismissed them as just plain stuck up. Kenshin, however, did not participate in all of this. He just stood there, face emotionless. He probably thought he could do without the nonsense.  
  
Aoshi favored Yahiko more than Kaoru herself. It was probably because both of them pick on her all the time. Usually, when they did this, Kaoru would be chasing them up and down the mansion. She never caught Aoshi, however, and Yahiko has a colorful assortment of bruises and cuts, courtesy of Kaoru. She also noticed that Yahiko spent more time with Soujirou's sister, Tsubame, who was going to his school. 'Puppy love,' Kaoru mused.  
  
The telephone began to rang, and when she reached for it, she was beaten by her own butler. She blushed in embarrassment, as she totally forgot she had servants now. She sighed, not too long ago; she was just a normal girl from Kyoto. Now she was treated like a princess. Sometimes, when she traveled with Aoshi, she caught sight of some paparazzi following them. She found out from Misao that her family was a celebrity in Tokyo. She even saw her picture on a magazine, quoting her as the "Billion Dollar Princess". She sighed.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, it's Miss Makimachi on the line," her butler said politely. Kaoru nodded and took the phone from him.  
  
"Mushi-mushi?" She asked.  
"Hi, Kaoru! How are you doing?"  
"Alright. Anou, are you here to ask about Aoshi-niichan again?"  
"Ha-ha, Kaoru, how can you say such things? Anyway I just wanted to chat!"  
"Oh, ok."  
"Hey, let's go for a facial this weekend, I need some exfoliating."  
"What? I don't think I can affo-"  
"Kaoru! You're rich now! You're weird, you're the richest girl in Tokyo, yet you act like your father is a farmer. You're not spoilt at all!"  
"Being humble is better than a stuck up, right?"  
"Ha-ha, okay," "Oh. Misao, can I ask about Kenshin?"  
"Doushite? Do you like him? I had a feeling you do."  
"No, I just want to know more. He's a very mysterious person, ne?"  
  
"Well, okay. Himura-san used to be a cheerful person; he was not as quiet as he is now. He has quite a history in school. There was this girl, older than him by about three years, who was always there for him. She was his best friend, and Himura always liked her. Loved her, even more of that as a friend. But Tomoe-san, the girl, did not return his love. She was engaged to this rich heir of a company in France by the time she finished college. This crushed Himura, and well, his violent side took over. He is great in kendo, and challenged this French dude for a fight. He nearly killed him, which aggravated Tomoe-san. Himura began to see his wrong doings, and saw himself unworthy of Tomoe-san. She of course, forgave him. She's really this elegant and beautiful person, inside-out. Himura still sees himself as unworthy today and uses his 'sessha' thingy. Tomoe-san is now in France, as a model and a university student. She comes here quite often, to see Aoshi-sama and his gumi. Tomoe-san's brother, Enishi, is part of Aoshi's group, too. He's Soujirou's cousin. He doesn't like Himura much. Oh, I heard he was coming back here next week!" "  
  
Kaoru remained silent. She didn't know Kenshin went through so much. She replied, "Oh, I see. Misao, I think I better go, it's getting late." Misao was puzzled. Late? It's only ten o'clock! But she didn't question any further and hung up.  
  
The next day she went to school as usual, had her usual subjects and her usual breaks. She never saw Kenshin on the balcony anymore, so she called it her own sanctuary. During her one-hour break, she went to her sanctuary and began to study her notes. Everything was so quiet and peaceful.  
  
"You look cute when you're concentrating, de gozaru," a voice said behind her. Kaoru looked up and saw Kenshin with his fake smile. She jumped up, "You scared me! Don't go running around scaring people like that!"  
  
Kenshin laughed at her actions. She was even cuter when she was mad! Kaoru scoffed at him, "You shouldn't laugh at people like that,"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin asked. It was Kaoru's turn to laugh. His expression was weird, yet funny. Kaoru sat back down and motioned Kenshin to sit beside her. Kenshin obliged and sat beside her. He saw Kaoru dig in her bag, looking for something. Kenshin was puzzled, "Ne, Kaoru-dono, if you dig any deeper, your bag would be ripped. What are you looking for?"  
  
Then he saw a packet of biscuits pointed in front of his face. Kenshin muttered as he took it from Kaoru, "Oro? What's this?" Kaoru chuckled, "A packet of biscuits. I know you can skip class, but you shouldn't have skipped kindergarten!" "I know what it is, but why are you giving it to me?" "It's yours. You forgot it yesterday." Kaoru explained. "Oro? Oh. Okay. Do you want to share?" Kaoru shook her head, making her ebony hair dance.  
  
They sat there in silence for a long while. Kaoru was surprised that she was comfortable with it. She didn't mind sharing her sanctuary with Kenshin, just as long as it was him alone. She knew that he didn't act this way around Aoshi and the others. In fact, he never laughed. She wondered why he chose to be himself around her. Kenshin couldn't answer that question himself. He was very comfortable with Kaoru, as if he knew her all his life.  
  
Alas, the bell rung, indicating that Kaoru's break was over. She packed her books and stood up. She smiled at Kenshin, "Don't go falling off this building, okay?" Kenshin muttered an "oro" and returned her smile with his own.  
  
"Anou, Kaoru-dono, I'll see you here after school?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, "Nani?"  
  
Kenshin grinned, "I need help with kindergarten English." Kaoru laughed, "Okay." With that, she left.  
  
Kenshin was surprised at his actions. He never asked a girl to stay with her, except for Tomoe. He never thought he'd love again, after the mess that has happened. Wait, what was he saying? He wasn't in love. He was just intrigued by this girl. She was the opposite of Tomoe. She lets her feelings come out all the time; you can read her eyes like a book. She was so honest with it, that she looked like a child. So innocent and pure. Tomoe, on the other hand, was always keeping herself from opening up. She was quiet, elegant and full of grace. Kaoru was loud, tomboyish and sometimes klutzy.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin, look who's here," Sano said, emerging from the door with Aoshi, Soujirou and ENISHI? His lavender eyes widened. There he was, looking as crazy as ever. "Hey," Enishi called lazily. Kenshin nodded his head towards him. Soujirou spoke up, "Let's go for lunch, okay?" The rest nodded as they made their way to the cafeteria.  
  
On their way, Kaoru was going back up the balcony, as she forgot her notebook. She was about to turn to her right when someone knocked her down. "Aiii!" Kaoru shouted as she fell flat on the group, her books flying all over the place. The person who knocked her didn't even notice, or care.  
  
"Hey, you! Orange pants! You owe me an apology! You nearly killed me, you piece of crap!" Kaoru called, standing up. She was surprised to see Aoshi and the rest there, with Kenshin. Kenshin's lavender orbs grew wide. 'Orange Pants' turned around, his face red with anger.  
  
"What did you call me? Don't you know who I am?" Enishi cried. Kaoru scoffed, "No, I'm afraid not!" Enishi smirked, "I'm Yukishiro Enishi! Heir of Seta and Yukishiro Insurance Company! Benefactor of the school? And you? A puny little girl? Apologize!"  
  
"Why... you.you should apologize to me! You're the one who knocked me down!" Kaoru yelled back. She wondered why nobody was helping her out. Instead, the others just stood there, like statues.  
  
"Enishi, let it go," Kenshin stated. Kaoru tried to catch his eyes, but he wouldn't look.  
  
"You watch your back. I'll get you, I always do." Enishi scoffed as he left with the rest. Kaoru gathered her books and was surprised to see Kenshin helping her. He didn't say a word. He stood up, looked at her without any emotion and hurried off to catch the others.  
  
Kenshin didn't know why he didn't help her. He wanted to, but he did not. He cursed at himself for being so cowardly. He could face up to Enishi anytime, but this time, he didn't. He was angry at Enishi for being so rude, especially to his Kaoru. 'My Kaoru? Nani?' Kenshin thought. Why did he say that? But he liked the sound of it. His Kaoru. She was his from the moment he saw her. He shook his head as he headed for the cafeteria with Aoshi, Sano, Soujirou and Enishi. 


	4. Enishi's Revengethe other revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Kenshin was raving mad at Enishi. Sure, he was rich, handsome and all that, but that doesn't mean he has to push everyone around. Especially Kaoru. He was surprised when she had the guts to tell him off, especially when no one dared to, not even Aoshi himself. Kenshin was angry at him and the others for not stating who Kaoru was, Aoshi's step-sister, even though he didn't like her all that much.  
  
Sano patted him on the back, "Kenshin, daijabou ka?" Kenshin nodded his head. Sano was his best friend, yet surprisingly, Kenshin could never tell him what he feels about Kaoru and his hatred towards Enishi. He wasn't even sure what he felt for Kaoru was real or was he just doing it because his first love, Tomoe, had rejected him.  
  
When they reached the cafeteria, Kenshin just sat down on another table without the others and didn't bother what they were saying. He took out his cell phone and began to look for Kaoru's cell phone number. Then he caught himself.he didn't have her number. Sano caught his awkwardness. He finished his conversation with Enishi and pulled a chair beside his.  
  
"Kenshin, tell me what's on your mind," said Sano. Kenshin smiled at him. Sano was usually the tough guy, the one that girls fall for, after Aoshi. He had a tough exterior, but Kenshin knew he was a caring creature inside. Kenshin sighed, "What's HE doing here? I thought he won't return till next week,"  
  
"He obviously changed his mind. Why? Are you bothered by him? It's been very long since.the incident," Sano asked, whispering at the last part of his sentence. Kenshin shook his head, "No. It's just.why does he have to pick on everyone?"  
  
"Because I can," a voice behind them boomed. They turned around and saw Enishi with a smirk. Kenshin's eyes were turning gold. He was starting to hate him more, friend or not. Enishi had always given him a bad vibe, with his womanizing ways and excessive splurging. He acted like he was king of the world and the others were only disgusting lowly animals.  
  
"Are you worried about that girl?" Enishi asked. Kenshin looked down and muttered, "She's Aoshi's step-sister. You shouldn't threaten her like that." Enishi smirked again, "Okay, I won't do anything to her, but I'll do something better, I'll ask her out." Kenshin's violet orbs widened. When Enishi asks out a girl, that just means a one night stand. Whether she likes it or not, Enishi will take advantage of her.  
  
Soujirou began to laugh nervously, "Are you sure? This isn't any ordinary girl; this is Aoshi's step-sister!" Aoshi, who was very quiet till now, spoke up, "Enishi, please don't."  
  
"Nani? Relax guys. I'll be gentle," Enishi laughed. Kenshin stood up immediately, making his chair screech. All eyes were on him then.  
  
"What? Didn't you hear me? Kaoru is Aoshi's step-sister!" Kenshin said. Sano held him back. He knew he had a violent side, but he never knew that it would come out for any girl besides Tomoe. Enishi laughed again, making hair stand on Sano's neck,"Doushite, Kenshin? Do you like this.this Kaoru? What makes her so special? She's a plain girl, no beauty, no figure at all. She's one of those experimental things, like a day old sushi dish you'd been dared to try. And she dared me. So if you're against me from having a bit of fun, you'll have to leave this group. We don't need spoilers like you."  
  
Kenshin didn't say a word. He couldn't while he was seething mad. And if he left anyway, he'd never show his face to school again. Enishi would have made sure of that. Why, Kami-sama, why does he have to be so cowardly?  
  
By the end of school, everyone had heard of Enishi and Kenshin's argument. Everyone except Kaoru, herself. The others began to whisper behind her back more frequently, giving her sorry or disgusted looks. Kaoru was very curious towards everyone's reaction when she walked into a room. She began to look for Misao and finally found her on one of the benches. Kaoru gave her a quick greeting, "Misao, what's going on? Why is everyone staring at me? Is there something wrong with what I wore? Is there something on my face? What?"  
  
"You haven't heard? Oh my god, Kaoru! You've been the headlines here since lunch!"  
"Nani?"  
"I heard that you and Enishi had a quarrel and he wanted revenge. Is that true?"  
"Well, yeah, he knocked me down and he hardly had any manners! So I began to tell him that and Aoshi and the rest were there but nobody did a thing! So when Kenshin told him to stop, he told me that he'll get me and left. But what bad could he do, huh?"  
"Kaoru no baka! Everyone fears this guy and you go up and challenge him!"  
"Nani? Why do they fear him?"  
"He's family's pretty powerful."  
"So?"  
"He can get you killed! But there's something worse, Kaoru. Kenshin had quarreled with him today. And the quarrel was about you! You nearly split his group up! You're lucky Kenshin didn't leave, or else a mob will be running after you now!"  
"So Enishi will still be running after me, ne?"  
"How right you are, bye Kaoru!" Misao said, quickly gathering her books and sprinting the other way. Kaoru looked at her silhouette in confusion. She looked to her left and saw Enishi coming towards her.  
  
"COWARD! SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!" Kaoru yelled after Misao. Enishi placed a carnation in front of her face and grinned.  
  
"Nani?" Kaoru asked. Enishi's grin got wider, "I'm sorry for knocking you down, it was rude of me." Kaoru looked the other way, "You think I'll forgive you like that? You embarrassed me in front of Ke-Aoshi."  
  
"I'm really sorry. Would you go out with me tonight?" Enishi asked with a sly grin. Kaoru looked up at his eyes behind his dark glasses. Instantly, she knew he wasn't sincere, "No." She stood up and left as quickly as she can. Enishi was fuming, "You bitch! You don't know what you're missing! I won't give up!"  
  
Kaoru ran up to her sanctuary and dropped her bag. Why in the world do these things happen to her? What did she do wrong? She held back her angry tears, knowing there was no use in crying. She leaned to the edge and began to shout, "I *HATE* YOU YUKISHIRO ENISHI! AND THE REST OF YOU! I HATE YOU, AOSHI! I HATE YOU, SANO! I HATE YOU, SOUJIROU! I HATE YOU, KENSHIN! I HATE YOU ALL!"  
  
"Are you done yet?" a cold voice said behind her. Kaoru turned around and saw Kenshin staring right at her. She could tell he had been there for a while, as he was leaning on the wall, staring with amusement written on his face. Seeing this, Kaoru turned back angrily, "Shouldn't you be with your friends?"  
  
"Yeah, I should. But I chose to be here, because I promised to, that I did," Kenshin replied.  
"Why even bother?"  
"Because I like you,"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. She turned to Kenshin. He was closer than his position before, surprising Kaoru. She looked down to hide her blush. Kenshin smiled inwardly. 'Kawaii,' he thought.  
  
"I hope you're not playing me like Enishi did," Kaoru said, concentrating on her shoes. Kenshin lifted up her chin, making her look directly into his eyes, "I'm not."  
  
Kaoru smiled, making Kenshin's stomach do a flip flop. He stuck out his hand, encouraging Kaoru to take it. Puzzled, Kaoru put her hand in his. Kenshin climbed on the ledge and sat, helping Kaoru do the same. They sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company.  
  
Unknown to the couple, Megumi was behind them, videotaping. A smirk formed on her cherry lips as she cooked up a plan in her mind. She laughed when an idea came to her. 'This will help Enishi-san for sure,' she smirked.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` A/N: Oh I'm glad many people liked it. I'm thankful for the ideas you gave me, which I'll use in later part of the story. I'm open to suggestions! -Katrina- 


	5. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. [Meteor Garden-ish story, yet slightly different]  
  
"Kenshin, I think we should go. It's getting dark," Kaoru said as she tugged at his hand, which held her own. They have been sitting on the ledge for most of the day, talking and laughing, as if they were old friends. Kaoru had almost forgotten the incident with Enishi, but in Kenshin's mind, it was still fresh. He won't have his sweet and innocent Kaoru stained by a scum like Enishi. Kaoru giggled at his inattentiveness and tugged at his flaming red hair. Kenshin chuckled at her childish acts.  
  
"Look, it's a full moon," he said quietly, startling Kaoru. She averted her eyes to the moon and smiled, "I can see the moon man, can you?" Kenshin looked at her with confusion in his eyes. Kaoru giggled again, "I'm sorry, this might be lame but my father had told me this story about the moon man. That he was the child an angel who was stranded on the moon for a while. The angel was dying, so she assigned the child to be the protector of the moon and earth. My father told me that the moon man was still young, and that when he dies, it would be the end of the world."  
  
Kenshin nodded and looked at the bright, silver plate in the sky, "I can see him, if you look at the right, there's his face." Kaoru laughed. She got off the ledge and urged Kenshin to do the same. Kaoru smiled, "It's going to rain soon. You can see the clouds covering the moon." Kenshin laughed, "Doushite? Are you scared of the rain?" Kaoru shook her head, "Nani? Kamiya Kaoru is not scared of anything! Nothing can scare me!" she looked up to the sky, "Come on, rain then, I'm not scared." She looked back down and was surprised to find Kenshin gone. It started raining then.  
  
"Eh? Kenshin? Where are you? Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. When she turned around - "BOO!" Kenshin shouted. Kaoru jumped back and when she realized what happened, she blushed red with embarrassment, "Himura Kenshin! What's the meaning of this, scaring people off like that?" Kenshin laughed, "Sorry, Kaoru-dono, I just had to test if what you said was correct, that I did. Are you sure you're not scared of anything?" Kaoru slapped his shoulder, making water splash off it.  
  
"We're soaked! C'mon, let's get out of here," she cried through the pitter- patter of the rain. She tugged at Kenshin's hand, but he wouldn't budge. She turned around and was surprised that he was enjoying the rain. He was looking up at the sky, as if fascinated by the droplets of water coming down. Then he turned to look at her and smiled. A genuine smile.  
  
"Let's dance," he said, taking Kaoru in his arms. Kaoru was shocked, but happy at the same time. Though Kenshin didn't say he loved her, Kaoru knew that she was in love with him with every second that passed.  
  
`*'  
  
"Megumi," Enishi said with a grin, "to what do I owe you this visit? You finally left that Rooster-head to be with me, eh? Come here and show me some love." Megumi laughed and brushed of his hand that was on her shoulder, "Sorry, Enishi, but I'm here for business. I heard about your quarrel with Kenshin and that tanuki. I came here to help you."  
  
Enishi sat down on a sofa in his enormous living room and sighed, "But with every deal, there's a catch. What do you want, Megumi?" She smirked, "Kenshin." Enishi laughed. She wanted Kenshin? What's with that? He wasn't that handsome. Enishi stopped laughing, "What's you're plan?" She picked up and ornament on the table, "Everyone knows that your enemy's weakness is the object that they desire. In this case, Kaoru wants Kenshin."  
  
"Hahaha, Megumi, you're the funny sort. Why does everyone want him? This guy is too short and skinny and his ridiculous red hair makes him look like a girl! How would you know, anyway?" Enishi asked. Megumi tossed him a videotape, "In that video, you can see how Kaoru and Kenshin interact. Kaoru is all over the guy, for Pete's sakes. You can tell. Kenshin, however, seems to be holding back. You'll see it all. Anyway, back to the plan. Now that Kenshin is in your way, he becomes your enemy as well, am I right? And I know what he wants. Tomoe-san."  
  
"But Tomoe is in France!"  
"She arrived here today. Don't you remember? It's her twentieth birthday two days from now. Your parents had planned a party for her. Of course, Ken-san is invited. And since Aoshi is coming, so is Kaoru. When Kenshin sees Tomoe, he will have to confess everything to her. It's been 2 years since they saw each other and I know Ken-san too well to pass up this opportunity. We must somehow get those two in a room, where Ken-san will confess. Then we'll push Kaoru in there, and let her hear everything. Then, of course they'll be separated!"  
  
"What about Tomoe's fiancé?" Enishi asked, obviously forgetting his brother-in-law-to-be's name. Megumi sighed, "He can't come this year, he has business." Enishi stood up and kissed Megumi on the cheek, "You're a genius!" Megumi smirked as Enishi worked out the details of their plan.  
  
A/N: short one today! I might not be able to update on the 31'st as I need to go to some building to do something with my documents or whatever. And after that I'll party. but I promise to have one tomorrow! 


	6. Kenshin's Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. [Meteor Garden-ish story, yet slightly different]  
  
"Kaoru," a voice called behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see Aoshi. She sighed, "Nani?" Aoshi pulled her into the kitchen, and sat her down. Aoshi grunted, "Look, I know we're not the best of friends here, but I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what. Okay?"  
  
Kaoru snorted, "What do you want?" She put her head in her hand. "Nothing, I just want you to know that," Aoshi said. He didn't want to worry her about Enishi's plan to get her laid. And if he did tell her anyway, he'd be out of the group and the school as well. He knew that his reputation would be ruined if he crossed his line. What Enishi wants, Enishi gets.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. Like that's true," Kaoru spat. Aoshi sighed, "Okay, okay, I want Misao's number. I want to invite her to Tomoe-san's party. Oh, you're invited too." Shaking her head, Kaoru took out her cell phone from her pocket and searched for Misao's cell phone number. She found it and showed it to Aoshi, who was writing it down on a napkin, "What's this party about? And I thought Tomoe was in France?"  
  
"It's her birthday party. It's been quite a while since she was here, so her parents were excited to throw one when she returns. So she did, and her birthday is just a few days away," Aoshi explained with boredom in his voice. Kaoru stuffed her cell phone in her pocket, "Can I not go? It's bad enough that Enishi will be there. I can't handle humiliation in front of Tomoe-san."  
  
"I'm afraid not. Tomoe knows you're coming. I can't say no to her. Don't worry, Misao would be there," Aoshi said. Kaoru frowned, "How do you know? She doesn't even know yet." Aoshi placed on one of his rare grins, "I'm going to be her date, that's how I know."  
  
Kenshin smiled at the sight of Sano. He waved to him as he approached Kenshin's car. Sano was had something on his mind, but breaking it to Kenshin would be the hardest. He had seen Tomoe during one of her photo shoots in Sano's dad's building. She had told him about the party, and how she was expecting the gang and their girlfriends to come. She had been really excited to see Kenshin, and was looking forward to seeing him again. Sano didn't know how to tell him about Tomoe. So he cooked up small talk first.  
  
"So you and Jou-chan are together?" "Um.No. We're just really good friends, de gozaru." "Oh? But you seem so much more, ne?" "I don't know, Sano. I might like her but." "But what?" "Nothing," "It's about Enishi isn't it?" "Well, not exactly," "Tomoe?" Kenshin remained silent. Sano hit the button on the head. Sano shook his head, "You should move on, pal. But um, Tomoe is here in Tokyo, you know." Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise, "Nani? She can't be." "I'm afraid she is. Um, Kenshin?" "Hai?" "She wants you to come to her party, too." "Oh. Her birthday party?" "Yeah, so are you going?" "I can't say no, can I?" "Well, no, you can't. Her parents are expecting you there. Besides, Jou- chan will be there!" Kenshin disregarded the last part. His heart swelled in pain. Tomoe.here, now. What would he do if he sees her again? He can't back out, or it'll be disrespectful to her parents and his own. "And Pierre?" "Her fiancé? He's still in France." He looked down at his shoes. He had to tell her how he felt. Even though she knew it, he still had to. His heart was so full of pain that he needed her to relieve all of it. Only Tomoe could release him from his pain. Then he decided, he has to do it, even though he knew he will get hurt again.  
  
Kaoru reached for her telephone and dialed Kenshin's number. If she had to have a date for this party, Kenshin would be the person. One ring. Two rings. Kaoru's stomach did a somersault, what if he rejected her? How will she go to the party? At least with Kenshin, it would be much more bearable, with Enishi annoying the hell out of her.  
  
"Hello?" Kenshin's voice was cold and groggy. Had he been crying? "Um, Kenshin? This is Kaoru," "Oh, hai." "Are you going to Tomoe-san's party?" "Um.I think I have to," "Oh. Would you mind going with me?" Kenshin remained silent. How was he going to tell her? "Kenshin?" "I'm afraid I can't. Since Tomoe-san's fiancé is not here, her parents have asked me to be her escort for that night. I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono, I would love to go with you, but I can't. Gomenasai." "Oh, it's alright. Um, goodbye."  
  
She didn't even bother for his reply and slammed the phone down. Now what? She stuffed her face in her pillow and began to think. Soujirou! He's sort of nice. Once again, Kaoru picked up the phone and dialed Soujirou's number. He wasn't her first choice, but he would do.  
  
On the day of the party, Misao had asked hair stylists and make up artists to come over and do them up. It was a formal party, so they had to look their best. Kaoru was devastated by Kenshin's rejection, but was eager to have a good time despite Enishi running around her. Misao had a spring in her step. Aoshi did a good job by asking her out. If he hadn't asked for her number, Kaoru wouldn't have known that he liked her.  
  
After her hair and make up was done, she slipped on her light lavender dress. It was fairy-like, reaching only her shins. [A/N: you know on Mandy Moore's video, crush? She had on that skirt when she was playing with the monkeys? Kaoru's dress is sort of like that, except in lavender. Of course if you don't understand.disregard this] She wanted to go barefoot, because it really did make her look like a fairy but she didn't think she would be allowed without them. She slipped on her beige high heels and looked at her image on the mirror. Her hair was in a bun, with tendrils at the bottom. Her bangs were tamed and slicked back from a side parting, making her look like she had no bangs at all. Her loose hair near her ears was curled. She was sure to make any guy faint, but she only did this for Kenshin. She was excited to see how his reaction was going to be.  
  
Misao came in to her room and nearly fainted. She caught hold of herself and showed a thumb's up at Kaoru. She was looking gorgeous herself, with her hair loose and spiraling at the bottom. Her blue dress was stiffer than Kaoru's, falling all the way to her toes. She did a twirl, showing her bare back. Kaoru gasped, who would have known that she dared to show off her back to Aoshi.  
  
Hand in hand, they went downstairs, carefully and slowly, afraid of tripping in their high heels and ruining their dresses. Soujirou and Aoshi were sitting in the living room, playing a friendly game of cards. When the girls walked into the room, they stopped and stared.  
  
"How do I look, Aoshi?" Misao asked. Aoshi didn't reply, his mouth hanging open. Kaoru rolled her eyes and grabbed Soujirou and headed for the limousine. Kaoru shouted after them, "C'mon I can't wait all night!" Soujirou chuckled as he opened the door for her, "You look very pretty, Kaoru."  
  
"You look handsome, yourself," Kaoru replied as she pulled him in. Aoshi and Misao finally got in, and they were on their way to the party.  
  
When they went in, Kaoru gasped. Tomoe's house was bigger than Aoshi's and the decorations were simply breath taking. Everyone in the mansion was looking their best. She caught sight of Sano, who was twirling Megumi away. Like the rest, Sano had on his tuxedo while Megumi had on a sexy red dress. Sano waved to them while Megumi just smiled. They approached them and showers of compliments were exchanged. Kaoru wondered where Kenshin was. Just then, the music stopped. Enishi picked up a microphone and winked at Kaoru. She rolled her eyes. What's with this guy?  
  
"Alright everyone, here she is, our birthday girl, Tomoe!" Enishi announced. Tomoe walked in, full of grace, with Kenshin. Kaoru's eyes were wide with surprise. Kenshin was looking handsome in his tuxedo. She noticed a sad look on his face. But she quickly forgot about it when she turned her eyes back to Tomoe. She looked elegant in her white and black dress. It was revealing one of her shoulders and it fell to her feet, clad in a beautiful black high-heeled sandal. Her hair was in a fancy up do, revealing her long neck. Kaoru looked down at her own dress. She was no match for Tomoe.  
  
Music began to play and the couple started to dance. Everyone ooh-ed and ah- ed at them. They looked perfect. Megumi snickered at Kaoru's expression, which was full of pain and disappointment. Megumi placed a sympathetic hand on Kaoru's shoulder, "They're like a match made in heaven, ne?" Kaoru slowly nodded. Megumi smirked, "I heard she was having cold feet about marriage with Pierre, certainly Kenshin would be a good replacement." Kaoru gulped. 'I think I'm losing Kenshin. Wait, I never had him in the first place!' she thought to herself.  
  
Their danced finished and Kenshin looked around for Kaoru. He wanted to know who she was with, and was relieved that she was with Soujirou, not Enishi. His violet eyes looked back at Kaoru. She was gorgeous, like an angel. Her fluttery dress complimented her fair complexion. Just then, lavender met sapphire. They stood there looking at each other for a moment, when suddenly Tomoe tugged his hand. Everyone was dancing, so they began to dance too. Kenshin loved the feel of Tomoe in his arms, but at the back of his mind, he knew that he wanted Kaoru there too.  
  
Kaoru clutched Soujirou's hands as they danced. She couldn't stand the sight of the two. She decided to make her date happy. Might as well. The rest of the night went on smoothly, except for Enishi popping up and asking for a dance. So she ended up dancing with him on a slow song, as Soujirou was too much of a gentleman to refuse. Kaoru thought that he was afraid of Enishi. She shrugged it off. Enishi kept sliding his hands elsewhere, and with a glare from Kaoru, he'd place it were it was suppose to be.  
  
Kenshin saw this. He was fuming mad that Kaoru had accepted a dance with him. He kept his eyes on Kaoru, boring in to her. Tomoe looked at Kenshin, puzzled, "Kenshin, are you alright?"  
"I think we better sit for a while," he said, leading her into another room. This was it, he has to tell her.  
  
Megumi saw their exit and followed them. They were at her den. She ran back to Kaoru and whispered, "Kenshin wants to meet you at Tomoe's den. It's the first room from that corridor on your right." Kaoru nodded as she slipped away from Enishi's hands.  
  
"The plan has started," Enishi laughed. Megumi just nodded.  
  
"Kaoru-dono looks pretty tonight, doesn't she?" Tomoe asked Kenshin, who was sitting on a sofa beside her, eyes distant. He just nodded. She continued, "If it wasn't for me, you should have been with her tonight. She's a charming girl, I can tell. I also can tell that you like her."  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin pinned her down, his face inches apart from hers, "You don't know who I like. But if you must know, you're the one that I love."  
"Then kiss me," Tomoe said, placing a hand behind his neck.  
  
Unknown to them, Kaoru was outside of their den. She heard every single word that they said. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Kenshin was just playing with her feelings. He didn't like her, much less love her. He was just playing with her feelings. Why? Maybe to get back at her for bumping into his friend? She didn't know. She didn't care. She began to run, to where, she did not know. However, she missed the part when Kenshin began to say, "I don't think I can."  
  
He pulled away from Tomoe and looked down. "Kenshin," Tomoe began, touching his shoulders, "Doushite?" Kenshin looked at her apologetically, "I just realized that I can't.. Because I'm in love with Kaoru."  
  
***  
  
Megumi saw Kaoru running to the garden, crying. She smiled, the plan had worked. She tapped Enishi's shoulder and showed him what just happened. Enishi grinned as he walked to the garden. He saw Kaoru sitting near the fountain, crying her eyes out. He placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Go away, Enishi," Kaoru cried. Enishi remained still, "How can I? You're crying. I can't leave a crying woman alone. That's too ungentlemanly." Despite herself, Kaoru laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry about these past few days; I'm just a bit out of my mind lately. Now, tell me what happened," Enishi asked. Kaoru shook her head. Enishi sighed, "If it's too personal, I won't barge, but if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here." Kaoru looked at her reflection in the fountain. Then she looked at Enishi. He wasn't so bad, she thought. He's just a spoilt brat. He's a nice person like..Kenshin. She began to cry more and flung her arms around him.  
  
"There, there, Kaoru. Cry all you want. We've all the time in the world," Enishi said with a smirk. Finally, Kaoru was beginning to com to him.  
  
A/N: Sorry if the chapters are always short. I always try to make them long, but they take longer than expected. 


	7. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Kenshin looked all over the mansion for Kaoru. He was turning the mansion over, just to look for one girl. Kenshin could never understand himself. Tomoe wanted him to kiss her, and he refused! After all that longing for the older woman, he just refused! Why? He didn't even believe himself when he said he was in love with Kaoru. Was it true? Yes, his mind replied. He had fallen in love with her, without him knowing. He could see her elegance and grace through her boyish ways, and her beauty through her messy raven hair. He could be himself around her, become a better person and feel emotions he had never felt before. He thought what he had for Tomoe had been love, but boy was he wrong. Kaoru changed all that in just a matter of weeks. True, she could never replace Tomoe, but she dominated his heart. Kaoru was Kenshin's, as he devoted himself to her. When he realized this, it was as if he was walking a path leading to the other side of the world, a much brighter and happy place. But he must look for her, the key to his happiness, their happiness.  
  
He finally found her on the bar, having a drink with ENISHI? He looked at how many shots she took. SEVEN! Goodness! If she drank more, she'd be unconscious! And if that happened, who knew what Enishi would do. He ran over to her and grabbed her arm, "Kaoru! Are you alright? I'll bring you home." Kaoru glared at him, pulling her arm back, "I don't want to go anywhere with you." Enishi butted in, "Yeah, leave us alone." Kenshin replied by showing him his amber-colored cold stare, "This is none of your business, Enishi. What did you do? Asking her to drink like that. Kaoru, he's only going to take advantage of you!" Enishi snorted, "Like you didn't." "How dare you! I would never take advantage of Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru stood up, hands clenched, her eyes ablaze with anger, "Oh really? You should think before you speak, Himura. Let's go, Enishi." Kenshin flinched at the mention of his surname. Kaoru usually gave his name a ring to it, yet this time, it was cold, as if she never wanted to say it again. Even Enishi's name sounded more pleasant than his. Enishi smirked at him. After they left, Kenshin stood there, aghast. He had to follow them. He couldn't allow Enishi to take advantage of Kaoru. This was a good time to put his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu training to use. He was barely noticed, with him ever so quiet. They were already quite a distance away, yet Kenshin caught up with his god-like speed. They were heading for the garden. Kenshin followed, careful not to make noise.  
  
"Darn that Himura, who does he think he is? He plays with my feelings, leading me on when he loved your sister all along," Kaoru spat. Kenshin grimaced. What? Had she heard them? 'No, Kaoru, I love you!' Kenshin thought. Enishi placed on his fake smile and rubbed her back, "I'm sorry about that." Kaoru returned his smile, "I'm sorry about being rude to you. You're not that bad of a guy after all." Kaoru gave him a big hug. Of course, Enishi, being Enishi, had to give her a kiss. Kenshin widened his eyes when Enishi gave one on the lips.  
  
Just then his eyes turned amber, showing all of his anger. If his eyes were blades, he would have cut Enishi up. His jealousy was arousing his alter ego [A/n: we know who THAT is] to take over. Kaoru was surprised by the kiss, but was enjoying it. She knew she was doing this out of her jealousy for Kenshin. She kissed him back, more roughly than Enishi's. Enishi smiled at this as his hand grazed her back. Both of them moaned as Enishi proceeded to her neck. Kenshin couldn't take it anymore, so he showed himself.  
  
"Let her go, Enishi," he said; his voice cold. Kaoru and Enishi broke apart and stared at him. Kaoru was shocked to see him. Kenshin saw joy in her eyes at first, then it turned to anger. She marched up to him and slapped him on his scarred cheek. "How dare you? How dare you come up here and intrude my privacy? I hate you, Himura! I wish you'd get out of my life and leave me alone!" She began to run back into the house, crying. She bumped into Soujirou, who had been looking for her as well.  
  
"Kaoru-chan? Are you okay?" Soujirou asked. She shook her head and said between sobs, "Take me home, Sou, I can't stand it here." Soujirou agreed as he led her to the limousine.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin and Enishi were still staring at each other. Enishi scoffed, "What do you want, Himura?" He clenched his fists tighter, "I want you to leave Kaoru. Don't treat her like one of those disposable women of yours. She's not any ordinary girl, de gozaru."  
  
Enishi laughed even more, "Kenshin, what do you really want? Do you want Kaoru? I thought you wanted my sister? Or did you have enough fun with her so you want this fresh one. I think I'm not the only one with the disposable women." Kenshin glared at him with pure malice, "I had loved Tomoe. She didn't return my love. I have no choice. And Kaoru, she makes me feel something I've never felt before."  
  
"You didn't answer my question. What do you WANT?"  
  
"Kaoru. I want her, all or her. I can't let you take advantage of her."  
  
"I'm sorry to bear it to you but you're time is up. You've had her once, it's my turn now. You should treasure what you have, not push it away." Enishi scorned, "But it's good to have competition, no matter how annoying it really is. May the best man win."  
  
"Kaoru is not a trophy to be won. She's a woman. They are respectable breeds. You should know that," Kenshin said. Enishi shrugged, "Then it'll be her choice. Good luck."  
  
[A/n: Good news, I think I can update on 31'st. sorry if it's short again.it's getting harder to scheme up stuff, you know. But I will take two of your suggestions! Thanks for the reviews!] 


	8. THE Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
For the next few weeks, school for both Kenshin and Kaoru was horrible. Kaoru kept ignoring Kenshin whenever he came up to talk to her. Kaoru would just turn around and walk away. She didn't show up at the balcony anymore, where Kenshin waited patiently. Kenshin barely attended classes and spent his day on the balcony. He had a box in his hand, intended for Kaoru. Kaoru was beginning to like Enishi, no matter how she denied it. Enishi was being nice, which was part of his plan. This other side of him made Kaoru think that it was his real side. How wrong she was. Kaoru didn't have any romantic feelings for him, but showed affection when Kenshin was around, just to get back at him. Kaoru was satisfied with his reaction of jealousy and disappointment, but deep in her heart she was pained to see him like that.  
  
Enishi was pleased with Kaoru's affection. Sooner or later, he'd have her all to himself. He'd just have to keep his charade up. Enishi's group was less than pleased, with one of their members gone. Kenshin voluntarily quit, just for this woman. Sano understood this, but he found it unfair. He thought it would be them forever, no matter how corny that sounded. Besides this, Sano was worried about his girlfriend, Megumi. She wasn't really his girlfriend, as he never admitted it officially, he just like calling her so. He knew Megumi had feelings for him as well, but like Sano, she never admitted it. Lately, Sano noticed she was all over Enishi and Kenshin. Another woman in between the two. He was getting worried that he would lose her, so he decided to have a talk.  
  
"Oi, Kitsune," Sano called. Megumi looked up from her mirror, where she was redoing her make up. She winked at him and returned her attention to her face, "Yes, Rooster?" Sano frowned, "Everything's different now, ne?" Megumi smirked. "I mean, with Kenshin gone and everything, Jou-chan and Enishi. Aoshi and Misao! It's just so weird." Megumi widened her evil grin, "You have me to thank." Sano was confused, "What?" "I'm the one who helped Enishi get that Tanuki. I don't know what the fuss about her, but I'm sure glad she's out of Kenshin's life." Sano grabbed her shoulders, "What? You were the one who made Kenshin miserable? You're the one who actually helped that spoilt brat? How could you?" Megumi slapped his hands away and glared at him, "How? You're asking me how? Because you never show me how much you loved me. I was beginning to think that you don't! At least Ken-san treated me nicely, instead of flirting around with other girls. He made me feel like a woman, at least. He showed me that I'm a worthy person, and that I'm not female trash! I fell in love with Kenshin and I wanted Kaoru out of the way. And the only way to do this is with Enishi. So there! That's your answer. If you had showed me that you loved me, I wouldn't have even bothered. But you're out, and guess what, Kenshin's in." With a huff, she left, bumping Sano's shoulders.  
  
*** Two weeks had passed and no one but Misao and Aoshi seemed to be in a good mood. Aoshi and Misao were dating, so it was understandable why Misao skipped instead of walked when she was with Aoshi. Kaoru sighed. She will never find that kind of happiness. Sure, she had accepted Enishi as a friend, and he was pressuring her to be something more, but she didn't know what to do. She was still longing for Kenshin no matter how much he hurt her. She looked up and saw Enishi.  
  
He kissed her cheek, and if Kaoru felt at all uncomfortable, she did a good job hiding it. Kaoru just smiled and continued to stare at well, nothing. They sat there in the park in silence, which drove Enishi mad. Then, it became dark. Kaoru looked up at the stars. No matter how she denied it, she was miserable. It's been weeks! She's annoying herself to death with these mushy notions about Kenshin. She grabbed Enishi's hand, who was startled by her sudden action. "Let's go drinking."  
  
Enishi smirked. This was it. This was THE night. He obliged as he followed her, his hand in hers. Unknown to them, Sano had seen and heard them. He was taking a walk to clear his mind about Megumi when he saw the couple. He stayed back, in order to keep his presence unknown. They were quiet for a while until he saw Kaoru clench her fist and suggest drinking. Then he saw Enishi's smirk. Sano knew what this meant. Enishi would make Kaoru drink a lot and take advantage of her. He had to warn Kenshin.  
  
He ran to his car and headed for Kenshin's house. When he arrived, he was that he was practicing with his sensei, Seijirou Hiko. "Baka deshi, if you keep getting distracted, you'll never master the last technique of Hiten Mitsurugi. Eh? It appears we have a visitor. Very well, that's it for today." Hiko said. Kenshin bowed to his master, sword in hand. As Hiko left, he continued to practice his katas. A board was propped up in the centre of the dojo, and Kenshin was slicing it apart. He was letting all his aggression out through this. It was exciting to watch Kenshin practice, with his accurate movements and such. He snapped out of his gaze, "Kenshin, I think Kaoru is in danger." Kenshin stopped attacking the board and looked at Sano, "Don't kid about things like that."  
  
"I'm not. I heard her telling Enishi that she wanted to go drinking. And you know how Enishi is," Sano explained. Kenshin sighed, "It's obvious that Kaoru-dono doesn't want to be with me. Who she goes drinking with is none of my business. Sessha does not have the right to intrude her privacy." Sano's jaw dropped, flabbergasted at the redhead's reply. It was obvious he said that through clenched teeth.  
  
He walked up to him, "Kenshin, Enishi is going to rape Kaoru. Do even think that Jou-chan would choose that psycho before you? It was all a plan by Enishi and M-Megumi. Jou-chan heard what you and Tomoe were talking about, but that wasn't mere coincidence, Megumi pushed her there. Then Enishi came to comfort her to look like the good guy! I'm not a very bright guy ("Oro?" said Kenshin) but I know what love is. And I know that Kaoru loves you as much as you love her. Now get your ass out of here and look for Jou-chan!"  
  
Kenshin raised his eyebrow after Sano's speech. With that, the two ran to Sano's car, sakabatou in Kenshin's hand. Just in case.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru didn't know how many glasses she drank. Well, actually, she did. About two. She was in Enishi's house drinking, to numb her pain. She was getting drowsy. Unknown to her, Enishi had spiked the drink, so that he could use her to all of his advantage. She looked up at Enishi and found that he was gone and Kenshin was sitting in his place. Kaoru was too drunk to think and threw herself at him. Enishi was shocked, but pleased as well. Kaoru reached up to "Kenshin" and started to press her lips on him. Enishi carried her to the nearest couch and pinned her down. Kaoru enjoyed this and pulled him closer.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened with an amber-eyed Kenshin, sakabatou in hand with Sano and a blabbering butler, "I tried to stop them, Master Enishi, but Master Kenshin has a sword." Kenshin gave him a deadly glare which made him shut up. He gripped his sakabatou tighter, "Enishi, how dare you take advantage of Kaoru!" Enishi got off Kaoru, who was fuming mad. Enishi raved, "What in the world?" Kaoru touched Enishi's hand to tame him, "I'll handle this, and,"she turned her sapphire eyes to Kenshin, "who do you think you are? You come here and butt in my privacy, which is none of your business!"  
  
Kenshin watched Kaoru, swaying side to side. She was obviously drunk. Before he knew it, Kaoru was on the ground, snoring quietly. He looked at Enishi, "How many drinks did you offer her?" "Just two. Or three," Kenshin was horrified. You can't get that drunk with only two short glasses of liquor unless-- [A/n: I'm not sure about that part but just buy it..] "You spiked her drink. You bastard!"  
  
Sano was aghast. Kenshin never swore, not even a single 'damn'. Enishi's eyes were ablazed. He opened one of the nearest cupboards and took out his sword, indicating a battle. Kenshin replied by unsheathing his sabakatou [oh yea, I dunno how to spell this], ignoring Sano's protests. He got into his fighting stance as Enishi did the same.  
  
"So you decided to fight after all," Enishi scoffed. Kenshin kept his eyes on him. With a white flash, Enishi charged, but Kenshin got out of the way quickly, jumping over him. He didn't want to kill anyone; hence, the sakabatou's a good weapon in fighting. When he jumped behind him, Enishi turned his torso and slashed, cutting a portion of Kenshin's hair. Enishi turned fully and charged again, with Kenshin dodging every hit. When he reached the end of the room, Enishi charged, Kenshin pivoted, making him miss his target and pierce his sword through the wall. Enishi pulled it out and the next thing he saw was Kenshin above him, attacking. However, Enishi knew this movement too well. He ducked under Kenshin and emerged from behind, slashing his back.  
  
"Kenshin!" Sano yelled, while clutching Kaoru out of the way. He didn't know what to do with the fight. Should he call the police? Keep it a secret? Kenshin sunk down to the floor. He had never experienced first- hand battle with a real sword except with his Master. Enishi's fighting style was different from Hiko's so he couldn't tell what he was doing. He looked up and saw that Enishi wasn't where he was moments ago. He sensed an angry ki at his left, where Enishi was coming down on to him. He blocked his sword with his own. Enishi pressed down harder, making the blade of the sakabatou come close to his neck. Kenshin gathered his strength and pressed back, this time, harder. Enishi released and charged again. Luckily, he got up in time. However, he misread his movements. He wasn't charging down, he was charging horizontally. He got hit with a blow and blood spurted everywhere. He clutched his side. He was hurting but he knew that no vital organs were hurt. He stood up.  
  
"Not giving up, are you?" Enishi said, smirking. Kenshin looked for attacks to use on him. Then he remembered. The final attack of the Hiten Misturugi Ryuu. He got on his fighting stance once again and stared at Enishi, "Never. I will protect Kaoru from bastards like you," with that, he charged, hitting Enishi's nine vital points [or whatever that nine things are.lol]. Enishi fell down, excruciating pain running through his body. He had never felt such pain before. He glared at his opponent through his glasses, "Go ahead, attack."  
  
Kenshin held his sword tighter but did not move. He couldn't kill him. He just can't. Suddenly, without any warning, he felt a sharp tip pierce the left side of his lower abdomen. More blood squirted out as he fell. Enishi weakly stood up and pointed his sword at Kenshin's head, "I'm going to kill all of you, slowly and painfully. Don't you think I can do it? I can get away with it! I have all the money in the world! Brace yourself, Himura!"  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes. If this was how he was going to die, so be it. As long as he died for her. For Kaoru. "NO!" he heard her angelic voice scream. She covered her body over his protectively. "You can't kill him! If you must, you have to go through me!" Kaoru screamed. She had woken up a few moments earlier and saw Enishi attacking Kenshin.  
  
"K-Kaoru. . ." Kenshin called. "I love you," was the last thing he heard from his angel until everything went black. 


	9. Forgive

Shower Of Stars  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. [Meteor-Garden-ish story, but a bit different]  
  
Chapter Nine - Forgive  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes to find darkness engulfing him. He waited as his eyes adjusted and looked around. He was in a hospital  
  
room, lying with a bandages around his abdomen. Just then, his head started to ache. He was about to place his right hand on his   
  
forehead when he felt a hand holding his own. He looked at the hand's owner. Kaoru.  
  
He was careful not to wake her, so he tried to relax on the bed. All the memories came back to him. Tomoe, Enishi, Sanosuke, the   
  
horrible fight and Kaoru. He groaned when he thought about facing him again. Kaoru stirred at the noise. Kenshin wished he could  
  
take it back. Kaoru looked up and saw Kenshin looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Kenshin, you're awake," Kaoru whispered as she touched his cheek. Kenshin looked at her and was surprised to find tears forming  
  
in her sapphire eyes. Kenshin began to speak, angered at the fact that his voice was sore and croaky, "Kaoru-dono, I'm sorr--"  
  
Kaoru pressed a finger on his lips and shook her head, "Shh. Let's not talk about this. Focus on getting well first. We'll talk about  
  
this later." She stood up and kissed his forehead, "Sleep, I'll tell everyone you're awake." Kenshin wanted to argue, but the aching of   
  
his head obliged to Kaoru. Soon, he fell asleep.  
  
When he woke up a couple of hours later, he found Aoshi, Misao, Soujirou, Sanosuke, Tomoe and Megumi staring down at him. He  
  
looked at Megumi, who strangely, was sobbing. Sano had his comforting arm around her, trying to console her. When everyone saw   
  
that Kenshin was awake, they started fussing over him, fluffing his pillows and such. Kenshin was flattered by all the attention but he  
  
couldn't find Kaoru.  
  
"Megumi-dono, why are you crying?" Kenshin asked. Sano sighed, "I'll tell you later, bud." This made Megumi cry more. Sano hugged her   
  
tighter.  
  
"Sano," he called the tall man over. "Hmm?" he replied casually. "Where is Kaoru?" "Oh, Jou-chan went home for a while, she's been   
  
here since you got here." "And when was that?" "About two days ago. Man, I'm glad you're okay." "I was scared you wouldn't make it,   
  
but you're a strong guy, ne?" Misao said, doing one of her cute gestures. Kenshin chuckled, "Hai. Anou, what has happened to Enishi?"   
  
"He flew to Shanghai," a soft yet matured female voice said. They looked at Tomoe, "My parents bailed him out of jail. He flew to Shanghai  
  
instead under their watchful eye. Sanosuke-san, may I speak to Kenshin alone?" Sano nodded and gathered everyone to get out of   
  
the room. Tomoe sat down, "Kenshin, I'm so ashamed of my behaviour during the party. I was having a quarrel with Pierre and I felt really  
  
angry that he would do this on my birthday. I've been so selfish. I've hurt Kaoru-chan and hurt you as well. That was none of my intentions.  
  
Sumimasen."  
  
Kenshin widened his eyes when she started to cry as well. Three women crying, all for him! 'Count yourself lucky, Himura,' Kenshin thought.  
  
"Maa, maa. It's alright. It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed Kaoru away." He wiped tears away from Tomoe's eyes and gave her a hug.  
  
Just then Kaoru opened the door. She couldn't stay at home. She needed to see him. When she saw Tomoe and Kenshin hugging, she  
  
felt as if someone squished her heart. She remembered. Kenshin loved Tomoe. Not her. How can she think like that. She was just a friend  
  
that he wanted to protect. She sobbed. Back to square one.  
  
[an: short one today..it's gonna be a new year so i need to take a break for a while..sorry for the cliff hangers...but that's why you keep coming  
  
back, aint it? Happy New Year!] 


	10. Goodbye?

Shower Of Stars  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. [Meteor-Garden-ish story, but a bit different]  
  
Chapter Ten - Goodbye?  
  
Kenshin pulled back when he heard the door slam and caught a glimpse of raven hair. Kaoru! He tried to get up but a sudden streak of  
  
pain from his sides kept him down. He cursed at his immobility. Tomoe apologized and said he would go after Kaoru. Kenshin nodded as  
  
he watched Tomoe go out of the room.   
  
He lied on his bed, comforting himself, ignoring the pain at his side. 'She will come back,' he thought. He wished that Kaoru didn't read his friendly   
  
hug with Tomoe as something else. 'Please, Kaoru,' he pleaded. He waited for a few minutes, though it felt like and eternity when the door opened.  
  
His eye lit up when he saw Tomoe. His excitement turned to longing when he saw that she was alone.  
  
"She's not here anymore. Gomen, Kenshin. I couldn't catch up with her," Tomoe said. Kenshin nodded, "I think I should be alone now." Tomoe bowed  
  
as she left the room. Kenshin's stomach twisted in agony. 'Kami-sama, I know I should be punished for the incident with Pierre, Tomoe and even Enishi  
  
but why this way? The one thing I want in the world..' Kenshin thought. Just then, Megumi walked in, here eyes red from crying.  
  
"Ken-san, I must tell you something." Megumi said between sobs as she prepared herself to tell him about Enishi and her plans to keep them apart.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru got off the taxi and paid the driver. She ran into the mansion and stopped when she saw Aoshi standing beside Yahiko and their parents. Kaoru's  
  
mother reached out for a hug. Kaoru, surprised, didn't move a muscle, "M-Mother, what are you doing here?" When her mother pulled back, she saw   
  
tears in her eyes. "Oh Kaoru, Aoshi had told me about what happened, I was so worried. I had to come and see you!" Kaoru smiled meekly at her   
  
mother's concern. Then she frowned.  
  
"That's not the reason is it?" Kaoru asked, her sappire pools intensifying. Her mother, Maeko, looked at her, puzzled, "What are you talking about, Kaoru?"   
  
She rolled her eyes, "Oh mother, I know you only too well. What are you and him doing here? I know you wouldn't just fly here from LONDON just to  
  
see how i am doing. There's this thing called the telephone which you can use to find out just that."  
  
Tetsuka, her step-father, cleared his throat, "Kaoru, I feel that since you are the only female in this family except for your mother, staying here won't be  
  
such a good option. Me and your mother had heard of this love triangle between Yukishiro-san's son and Himura Kenshin. This might cause animosity  
  
between the two families, so we feel that taking you to London would be a good idea."  
  
Kaoru looked at him, astonished. She looked at her mother, then Yahiko, then Aoshi. She dropped her gaze and slowly nodded, "Hai." Maeko stepped   
  
forward and placed a hand on her shoulders, "You can say no if you want to. We'll give you some time to think, honey. I know this is too much for you to  
  
bear in such a short period of time--"  
  
"There's no reason for me to stay in Tokyo," Kaoru said, on the verge of tears when she remembered the hug between Kenshin and Tomoe. Maeko shook   
  
her head, "I don't believe that. I know you're inlove with someone, I can see it in your eyes. But if you really wish to go, we will support you." Maeko and   
  
Tetsuka gave her a hug, and went upstairs along with Yahiko. As Aoshi was about to turn, Kaoru placed a hand on his arm, "Keep this a secret. Especially   
  
to Kenshin.  
  
***  
  
Two weeks had passed and Kenshin was discharged from the hospital. Doctors were amazed with his speedy recovery. Kenshin didn't know what's so   
  
amazing about it. He just wanted to see Kaoru really bad. To tell her about Megumi and Enishi and their plansKaoru on the other hand, was preparing for  
  
her flight to London. She knew she could stay,but it wasn't up to her. If Kenshin asked her to stay, she would. But she didn't think she could handle   
  
unrequitted love.   
  
Kenshin came up to the Shinomori Mansion, early in the morning to look for Kaoru. He met Yahiko and greeted him, "Ohayou, Yahiko-chan, is Kaoru-dono   
  
around?" Yahiko rolled his eyes, "Don't call me chan! And Kaoru isn't a Miss! More like a mister..hehe. Um, Kaoru isn't here, unfortunately. She went to school  
  
for one last time."  
  
"Oro? Last time? What do you mean?" Kenshin asked, his heart pounding. Was she going to leave? Aoshi appeared, apparently hearing their conversation.  
  
Aoshi sighed, "Kenshin, Kaoru would kill me if i told you this. But it appears that I must. She's leaving for London tonight."  
  
"TONIGHT? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kenshin asked, turning around to his car. Aoshi shrugged, "Kaoru told me not to. Where are you going?"   
  
Kenshin started the car and headed for the school. Yahiko looked up to Aoshi and said, "To school. Why do guys like Busu so much? ITAI!" He yelled as  
  
Aoshi slapped the back of his head in a playful manner.  
  
When Kenshin reached the school, he began to search the campus buildings. He looked at all her classes and all her favourite hangouts with Misao.   
  
The balcony! He remembered, mentally slapping himself for not thinking about it sooner. He ran up to the third floor and opened the door leading to the  
  
balcony. Surely enough, she was there.  
  
Sensing a presence behind her, she turned around to find Kenshin catching his breath, his amethyst orbs meeting her sappire pools as eyes. She was   
  
overjoyed to see him. It's been so long. Then she remembered everything. Tomoe...Enishi. She frowned, "Kenshin...."  
  
Kenshin's heart broke when he saw the hurt in her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. He wanted to knock his head against the wall, he always made the ones he  
  
loved most cry. He was unworthy. He did not deserve their love. If they even loved him at all. "Kaoru...I..."  
  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Tomoe?" Kaoru said harshly, turning around to face the open air. Kenshin looked down in shame,   
  
"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have told her. Please Kaoru, stay. Don't leave me." Kaoru widened her eyes in surprise, and squinted in anger,  
  
knowing that Aoshi had told him. He broke his promise. 'Ugh, men,' she thought angrily.   
  
"What's it to you. You won't care. The only thing you care about is Tomoe, isn't it?" she said harshly, clenching her fists tightly until her knuckles turned white.  
  
Kenshin stepped forward, "No. I care about you." She turned around and found her face inches from his. Despite herself, she blushed, "That's not what I  
  
heard that night at the party." "That's because I lied about that. I was so overwhelmed with Tomoe coming back and me falling inlove with you wihtout  
  
knowing the reason why. I thought it was because of Tomoe's rejection. But I was wrong." Kaoru began to sob. She punched Kenshin's chest lightly,   
  
"Kenshin no baka! Do you think I will believe you? I saw you hugging her!" "It isn't what you think. It was a friendly hug." "All the evidence is there, Kenshin.  
  
You can't change my mind."  
  
"I can. Enishi planned all that during the party. He knew me only too well. He made me jealous when you danced with him.This anger almost made me   
  
take advantage of Tomoe. Then Megumi lied to you and made you go to the den. You heard everything. But i doubt you heard the last part." Kenshin explained.  
  
"What last part?" "The part when I said I couldn't kiss her. Because she was not you. You see, Enishi thought that he can outsmart me by hurting me through my  
  
weakest point--the thing that I want most. He thought it was Tomoe, but he was wrong. It was you. Aishiteru, Kaoru. All this while I have."  
  
Kaoru looked up into his amethyst orbs and saw how genuine his love really was. She sobbed as she flung herself on him, "Aishiteru, Kenshin."  
  
"Kaoru.." Kenshin called, his eyes on hers. "Hai?" Kaoru replied with a raspy voice. Before she knew it, Kenshin's lips were on hers, giving her a firm yet tender  
  
kiss. After a few moments of pure heavenly bliss, they pulled apart. Kenshin tucked a strand of ebony hair behind her ears, "You won't leave then, koishii?" Kaoru  
  
smiled and shook her head, "Not now, not ever."  
  
[An: Not the last chapter yet! I wanna make some sort of reference to the title...hehehe..the next chapter would be sappy..i think] 


	11. Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Kaoru tugged at her white dress and looked at herself in the mirror. Gorgeous. She smiled at the thought of Kenshin, looking handsome in his tuxedo. Misao walked in, her hair in an updo and her tomboyish figure hid underneath a sexy white dress.  
  
"This is going to be a great wedding," Misao said, tugging at her dress. Kaoru nodded as she applied her lip gloss. Misao giggled, "Imagine what it's going to be like married to Himura!" Kaoru smiled at the thought, "Yes that would be nice. Too bad it's not gonna happen, yet." Misao patted her back, "In two weeks, maybe. Let's go, we have to help Tomoe-san get ready for her wedding. By the way, this dress is godly uncomfortable." She grabbed Kaoru by the hand and headed downstairs to the car.  
  
"Ne, are we going to Kenshin's place?" Kaoru asked Misao. Misao shook her head, "No time. We're already late. Tomoe would be furious if we headed off there now." Kaoru nodded as she leaned back. Today was the day that Tomoe was getting married to Pierre, a French man Tomoe met in France during her stay there. She invited the gang and even made Kaoru her maid of honor. She wondered why, since they weren't such good friends. She smiled as she remembered what Tomoe said, "Well, technically my best friend is Kenshin. But since he's a man, I'd have to go with the next best thing. His girlfriend!" Misao, Megumi, Tae and Tsubame (Soujirou's sisters) were the bridesmaids as well.  
  
She blushed at the sound of it. Kenshin's girlfriend. She liked that. She's been carrying the title for nearly a year now, and nearly thought that she would never get it because of Tomoe. Who knew that she would make all of this happen? The car stopped infront of the church, where the steps were decorated with hundreds of white roses. Well, if you're gonna be the daughter of a rich man, why don't you throw your wedding in a grand way?  
  
Kaoru opened the trunk as Misao grabbed a bag containing Tomoe's wedding dress, veil and shoes. Kaoru grabbed a box containing Tomoe's wedding bouquet consisting of, obviously, white roses and whit lilies. She and Misao climbed up to a compartment in the church, and found that it was hard to hurry with high heels on and some luggage to juggle to boot. Misao opened the door and found Tomoe sitting on a chair infront of the dresser, with a hairstylist combing her hair. Kaoru held her breath, she was beautiful, even with no make-up on. Her hair was limp and wet, making Misao frown.  
  
"Tomoe-san, did you really have to wet your hair?" Misao said, grabbing a blow-dryer. Kaoru chuckled as they helped the hairstylist and the makeup artists themselves. After half an hour of freshening up, everyone in the room smiled at the radiant Tomoe. Misao shouted, "Alright everyone, let's get into gear and get this wedding started!" Everyone shuffled out of the room, but before Kaoru could go, Tomoe called for her.  
  
"Yes, Tomoe-san?" she asked, tucking a strand behind her ear. Tomoe smiled, "I just want to say that the next wedding I want to attend to is yours and Kenshin's. You've made him really happy. You've opened him up. You've showed him life, love and everything wonderful in it. I've never seen him so alive. Arigatou. Demo, I have to say sorry on his behalf because he's so shy with his feelings and affections. You are, after all, his first girlfriend. I hope you get my bouquet later on."  
  
Kaoru blushed at the comment of Kenshin's behaviour towards her. He had problems showing his affections public, but he was opening up. Kaoru nodded and kissed Tomoe's cheek, "I'll see you downstairs. Good luck."  
  
When she got down, she saw Kenshin and Sano talking at the back of the church. She smiled at Kenshin, who smiled back, making her heart flutter. Kenshin walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, surprising Kaoru. "What was that for?" "Luck. Anyway, you're so pretty I couldn't help myself." Kaoru laughed, "I have to go now, Misao is already walking. I'll see you afterwards."  
  
The wedding went on smoothly and soon everyone was at the reunion dinner (is that it? I can't remember the damn word.shit..writer's block). Kaoru was awed at Tomoe. She was so elegant and graceful, dancing with Pierre with a glow. She wondered why Kenshin chose her over Tomoe. She shook her head, she shouldn't even think of such things. When it came to the bouquet toss, every single woman in the party was there, all lined up and excited. Except for Misao.  
  
"It's not like Aoshi will propose any time soon," she grunted, rolling her eyes. Kaoru laughed at her friend's behaviour when there was a sudden commotion. Tomoe had tossed the bouquet and without her knowing it, the bouquet was in Kaoru's hands. She laughed as she waved it around. She looked at Kenshin whose face was crimson, from all the pats that Sano, Aoshi and Soujirou were giving him. Their eyes suddenly met, and she was surprised to see love and hope in them instead of embarrassment and fear (of commitment). She smiled as she waved at him.  
  
Then the dancing came on and soon she was swept up in Kenshin's arms. Kaoru placed her head on his shoulders, "Kenshin, are you sad?" Kenshin chuckled, "Why should I be?" "You're not the one she married." "Kaoru," He said, lifting her chin to look at her, "I chose you, that I did. Not her. And I'm still happy. I'm glad she married him and not me so you can have me all to yourself." Kaoru laughed and placed her lips on his. As they broke apart, there was a mischevious look on Kenshin. Kaoru tilted her head, "Nani?" The music had stopped. Everyone stopped dancing, even Tomoe and Pierre and they all looked at the couple.  
  
"What's going on?" Kaoru asked as she looked around. Everyone was smiling, even Aoshi, who didn't smile often. She looked back at Kenshin, who was now on his knees, holding a small velvet box. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"K-Kenshin? What's going on?" Kaoru stammered. Kenshin took a deep breath, "Kamiya Kaoru, as this wedding ends, I hope another one will begin. I love you and I always will. I hope you feel the same and do me the honour of marrying me. Kaoru, will you please be my wife?" Kaoru touched his scarred cheek as tears rolled down her cheeks and slowly nodded, "Hai. I will. I will!"  
  
The crowd applauded, with whoops from Sano and Misao. Megumi shouted, "What are you waiting for, kiss him!" Kaoru did just that and kissed her fiancé. At that exact moment, a flower of fire blossomed in the sky, making everyone ooh and ah at it. Kenshin and Kaoru looked up and smiled. Just then a shooting star flashed by, catching Kenshin's attention, "Koishii, look! A shooting star, make a wish."  
  
Kaoru wiped the tears of her face and cuddled closer to Kenshin, "Why? Kami-sama already made it come true. Aishiteru, Kenshin." Kenshin smiled, "Aishiteru, Kaoru." With that, they kissed, as fireworks lit up the sky.  
  
[A/n: Tada! Lol.pretty lame ending but I'm desperate here! I've got some last minute homework to do..haha! Hope you like it!] 


End file.
